Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 55\% \times \dfrac{29}{50} \times 4\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 55\% = \dfrac{55}{100} = \dfrac{11}{20} $ $ 4\% = \dfrac{4}{100} = \dfrac{1}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{11}{20} \times \dfrac{29}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{11}{20} \times \dfrac{29}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{25}} = \dfrac{11 \times 29 \times 1} {20 \times 50 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{11}{20} \times \dfrac{29}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{25}} = \dfrac{319}{25000} $